Haven't we met?
by Silverblind
Summary: Nellie escapes from Sweeney's murderous rage. She starts her life anew, but what when a mysterious, suspicious violinist steps into her home...? -Rated M for violence and a wee bit of smut- PLEASE R&R! -COMPLETE-
1. The Violinist

**Hello! First of all, this story contains violence and a wee bit of smut, so if you don't like, don't read! I have a few Sweenett stories in store, but this is my personal favorite, and probably the only one I'm going to put here. **

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Finally it was over.<p>

The deaths, the blood, everything.

And Sweeney.

He was the only thing Nellie Lovett could think of while she was running through the streets of London. For a moment she regretted what she had done. Why hadn't she told him Lucy was alive? Why didn't she help him? After all, he wanted him to be happy…

Well, the answer was simple, and it made tears well in her eyes.

Because she loved him.

She thought about the last sight she had of him, his face twisted in a blind rage, his razor held high above his head, the oven open behind her back.

But she didn't want to think about what had happened next.

Was he dead? Was he mad? Was he running after her? Had he been arrested?

She ran.

* * *

><p>-Nellie, dear, I must say you are simply exquisite tonight.<p>

She turned around to face an elegant man dressed in expensive clothes, his hands resting on his cane, his gloves so white she wondered for a moment if it wasn't her finally losing her mind.

-Why, thank you, dear Nelson, she answered.

As he turned away after addressing her an obviously faked smile, disgust showed on her face. She hated all those nobles. They were too clean, too polite, too perfect, too… too noble.

-Nellie, honey! A voice called.

Her frown of disgust transformed into a bright smile as she turned to the man that called her name.

A man approached her and tenderly touched her cheek, ignoring the disapproving look of the men and women around them.

-I missed you, my dear, he said.

-Julius, shall we go to a more private place? She asked as he was about to kiss her.

-Ah, practical as always, love, he answered.

She froze as he said those words. Sweeney used to say that.

As Julius was taking her hand and leading her toward a door on the other side of the room, she forced herself not to think about the barber.

-Ladies and gentlemen, Julius said in a loud voice as he pushed her in a hallway after opening the door, continue on. We will soon be back.

And he closed the door.

* * *

><p>-So how was that hunting trip? Nellie asked as she put her black and red dress back on.<p>

-Fun, he answered. But long… as always when I'm away from you.

A tender smile stretched her lips. When Julius Wright had asked her to marry him, she didn't love him and almost refused. But back then she was only a poor baker working in a small town, and yet there was this handsome young man noticing her, and wanting to marry her, not caring about anything but her joy. And she was sure to die young if she stayed in that ugly, dirty town.

So she said yes, driven by the need to survive, the need for security, the need for human warmth.

And now she realized that was probably the best decision of her life. In the first months she had been cold, distant, but soon the young man gentleness and humor broke the last of her resistance.

She hadn't told him about her past, of course, and he had never asked. And she doubted she would ever tell him anyway.

She put on her gloves and she was ready. She took his hand and they both returned to the bal room.

When they entered, no one paid attention to them, they were all looking at the other door.

Something, or someone, had caught their attention.

As they made their way through the crowd, they heard a soft music coming from the door. When they to the first row of spectator, they saw a tall man, dressed like a count, playing violin.

But it wasn't any violin player.

The music that emanated from his instrument was mysterious, bewitching, magical. For the first time he rose his eyes from the violin and saw Nellie and Julius. He stopped playing, making the crowd snap out of its ecstatic state. They all started talking at the same time, and soon no one could hear anything.

-Silence! Screamed Julius, dominating the uproar with his loud voice.

Silence suddenly fell upon the room, and the violin player walked to the couple.

-Who are you? Julius asked without letting the man the time to talk.

-I come from London, he said. I travel through England, looking for public.

-Who are you? Julius repeated. What's your name?

-My name is Todd…

As she heard this name Nellie's blood froze. She looked at him. Short black hair threaded with grey, pale face, dark eyes…

-… Albert Todd, the violin player finished.

She didn't feel relieved that his name wasn't Sweeney. The demon barber was too smart to keep his name after what they had done.

-I am Julius Wright, her husband said after a minute of silence. You're pretty good. Would you like to play for us tonight?

Albert Todd smiled.

-I would be honored, he answered.

-Here is my wife, Nellie Wright, Julius said.

Todd turned to Nellie, and his eyes plunged into hers, making her shiver.

Just like Sweeney's eyes did.

After a long an uncomfortable silence, the violinist spoke again:

-Haven't we met? He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! =)<strong>


	2. The Hunter

-Haven't we met?

A heavy silence fell upon the room as Nellie looked at the musician, uncomfortable. Now that she was looking at him, he did look very much like Sweeney. If it wasn't for his smile, he would be his perfect portrait… She felt the suspicious gaze of her husband on her. If Julius had a flaw, it was jealousy.

-I don't think so… Mr. Todd, she answered, hesitating a second before saying his name.

She turned to her husband.

-Shall we dance now? She asked with a smile.

With a last suspicious look at the violin player, he took her hand and led her toward the middle of the room, followed by other guests. Albert watched the beautiful woman starting to dance as he started playing. A devilish smile stretched his lips.

If only she knew…

After the bal ended, late in the night, Julius invited the violin player to stay for the night and to drink with him for a bit. That was another of his flaw: he was quick to forgive. Sometimes a little too quick.

As the two men were sitting in the parlor, Nellie poured wine in two glasses, her hands shaking. A terrible fear had taken hold of her after feeling the violinist's gaze on her all night. The terrible fear of Sweeney's ghost. Because Albert Todd couldn't be Sweeney Todd. Maybe a far relative? But Todd wasn't Sweeney's real name…

-What's wrong, Nellie? Julius called.

-Nothing, dear, I'm here, she answered, taking the glasses and bringing them to the parlor.

As she entered the room she saw the two men talking. She put the glasses on the tables and was about to leave when she saw a shadow. "Was that a foot just now?" she asked herself. Not a second after this thought, she was falling.

Right into Albert's arms.

She blushed as she got up, Julius helping her to her feet.

-Are you alright, Mrs. Wright? Albert asked in a worried tone.

-Yes… Yes I am, Mr. Todd, she answered. I think it's better if I go to sleep. Good night.

She left the room, almost running, her face still flushed from embarrassment. But as soon as she was in her room, she sighed in relief. It couldn't be Sweeney. Sweeney would never have seemed so worried. Especially not for her. By the way he had gently asked her if she was alright, she could tell he wasn't Sweeney. She undressed, put on her nightgown and went to sleep, peaceful.

-Ah, Sir, I was a famous hunter in my young years, Albert said.

Julius listened to him like a children was listening to a bedtime story.

-I was mostly known for my great skills at wolves hunting, back in Germany. I wasn't bad at hunting stags, either, the violinist said.

-Don't be modest, the other man said. Next time I go to Germany, I'll ask around about you. I'm sure there are many great stories to be told.

A humble smile stretched Albert's lips.

-Oh damn, empty glass, Julius said, staring into the empty goblet. Do you want another one?

-Certainly, Albert answered. But please allow me to serve you, my dear friend.

Julius hesitated a second. He had never really been a good-mannered man, but Nellie had been trying to put him back on the right track. He knew it was impolite to let a guest serve you, but his body felt so heavy, and Albert was already standing up. He handed him his glass.

-Okay then, he said with a big smile.

Albert left the room. He poured two glasses of wine, and took a small box from his pocket. He opened it and for a second stared at the white powder glimmering in the dim light coming from the parlor. He poured the powder in Julius' glass and waited for it to disappear into the blood red liquid. He came back into the parlor, and carefully handed his glass to Julius. He watched him down it into a single gulp while he sipped his own glass.

-You know, we should go hunting one on those days, Julius said, putting the empty glass aside.

-Oh, I never stay at the same place more than one week, Albert answered.

-I'm sure you could make an exception, the other man said. We could…

He coughed, preventing him from talking. As he was going to start his phrase over, he coughed again, and again, and again.

-Are you okay? Albert asked with a diabolical smile.

Julius stared at him, and Albert could see he had understood. The dying man's eyes stared at the door of his room where Nellie was sleeping, and came back to the violinist.

-No… please… he said with the last of his strength.

-I'm afraid you won't be able to prevent me from what I have to do, Albert said, his dreadful smile still stretching his lips.

He turned away from the dying man and walked toward the bedroom's door.

-Farewell, Julius, he said. It was a pleasure to meet you.

And as Nellie's husband breathed his last breath, Todd entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated! <strong>


	3. The Lover

**A bit of smut in this chapter, but I swear it's just a tiny little bit.**

* * *

><p>Nellie woke up upon feeling fingers gently touching her cheek. She opened her eyes.<p>

-Julius?

Everything was dark. Not even the moonlight was coming through the window.

She went back to sleep, thinking she might have dreamed, when she felt someone sitting on the edge of the bed.

-Julius, dear, come to bed already, she whispered, half-asleep, before turning away. Is the violinist gone?

He did not answer. She felt him approaching and he gently kissed her in the neck. She giggled.

-Don't do that, you know I'm ticklish… she murmured.

She sat and faced him in the dark. She caressed his cheek and approached her lips from his. As their lips touched, she felt his hand finding its way underneath her nightgown and caress her back. She moaned and deepened the kiss. Something was odd put she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it because of the unusual coldness of her husband's lips? Or his atypical silence? She tangled her fingers in her hair while he made her sigh and moan in pleasure. Weren't his hair a bit longer than just an hour ago? She gasped when he touched her breasts and immediately forgot about this.

He suddenly pushed himself into her, and she screamed out of surprise and pleasure. She heard her husband grunt and growl in an unusual deep voice, but she was so overwhelmed with pleasure and desire that she kept screaming his name, ignoring the fact that his skin was so oddly cold and his whole body was strange to the touch. She couldn't find the familiar scar he had on his stomach, the one he got when he was hunting in Africa, or the small scratch he had on his cheek earlier in the afternoon when he came back from his hunting trip. She also didn't recognize his hands, which were so big and strong. Now they felt delicate and frail, just as if he used them to play an instrument. Just as if he was playing the violin…

Her former fantasy came back to her mind. Sweeney would sneak into her room one night, and tell her he loved her, that he had loved her since the first day he had seen her. Then he would kiss her and…

Oh, that was just too much. How come he had never done that to her before? It felt so incredibly good. She didn't hold back anymore and screamed:

-Ah, Mr. Todd!

Albert smiled against Nellie's stomach and kept thrusting himself deeper into her as she screamed her former tenant's name so loud that the servants on the other side of the manor could probably hear her.

-Sweeney! Oh!

Her lips crushed on his, and he decided it was time for her to know. He threw her on the bed and seized her wrists, preventing her from moving

-What did you say? He asked, imitating her husband's voice the best he could.

She saw the ecstatic expression she had fading away from her face. She seemed to realize where she was, and with who.

-Oh, Julius, I didn't mean to…

-Did you know that violin player? Albert asked, still imitating the dead man's voice.

-I… um… I… Nellie whispered.

-Did you know him? He half-screamed.

-Honestly… I don't know, she answered.

He stayed silent a minute. He then approached his lips from hers and whispered, retaking his normal voice:

-Oh I'm sure you do now…

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! =)<strong>


	4. The Murderer

**Last Chapter...!**

* * *

><p>Nellie froze.<p>

The cold, dark voice she heard against her ear made chills run down her spine, just like it had always done so many years before. She did not dare open her eyes, for she knew she would be looking into the devil's own eyes. She felt his lips brush hers and she cringed. She felt a primal fear take hold of her. Crushed under her former tenant's weight and pinned down on the bed as she was, she couldn't even struggle, and if she screamed nobody would hear her, thinking it was just another scream of pleasure.

-Is that how you welcome an old friend? Sweeney asked, and she could feel his lips curling up in a smirk against hers.

-You are _not_ my friend, she spat defiantly. You never were.

She couldn't prevent her voice from shaking, and gasped as a dark chuckle escaped the demon barber's throat, the ominous, low sound reverberating in the silent room.

-Is that so? He whispered. Then how do you explain _this_?

His lips brushed against the skin of her neck, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her breasts. She tried to resist, but she could no longer control her body. She moaned and arched her back, pressing her body against his, begging for more. She tried to suppress a sigh of disappointment when she felt his mouth moving away.

-And _this? _

She gasped as she felt his fingers slithering toward her core, and let out a small yelp as his thumb brushed over her nub.

-My initial plan was to kill you on sight, he started. But in my years of travelling through England to find _you_, my dear Nellie, I figured I might just have a bit of fun… Of course, I never imagined you would be a rich, married woman… I supposed you would be working on the streets, selling your body like the slut that you are! Yes, I figured I could use you, and then slit your throat like I have done so many times before, on those poor, innocent men…

She howled as he painfully twisted her wrists to make her sit. She felt tears welling in her eyes and let them flow. What was the point of holding back, anyway? She was going to die. She knew it.

-And as the years went by I changed my plans, he whispered. For as much as I hate you, I had enough blood and anguish in the glorious days of your pie shop to quench my hunger forever. Yes, as I went wherever my feet would carry me, I realized you really had helped me. Lucy was already dead. A walking body. The shadow of her former self.

Nellie's ears perked up, and she felt her hope flourish again.

-And I finally came up with the ideal punishment, he said.

She heard him rummage through his clothes with one hand, as the other held her wrists. His grip was still painfully strong.

-I know you can't see what it is, he said. But you'll know… soon enough.

She heard a popping sound, and the echo of a liquid clattering against a glass container. An idea slowly made its way to her mind, and her eyes widened. No… he couldn't…

-You said she took the poison, Sweeney snarled, but never said that she died. And now, let's hope it will do the same for you.

She felt the hem of a bottle being pressed against her lips.

-No! she screamed. NO!

-You brought this upon yourself, the demon barber growled against her ear.

As she opened her mouth to answer, the arsenic was suddenly poured into her mouth, and she swallowed quite a lot before she could spit some back out – and, hopefully, into Sweeney's face. She coughed and choked for a few minutes before a sudden cramp made her hunch forward.

-I think I am done here, my pet, he whispered, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She felt his hands leave her wrists. She wanted to hit, kick, bite, but she almost threw up as she tried to stand. She heard him dress. She couldn't let him go like that… No…

She heard him walk away. He opened the door, allowing the dim light of the dying fire to enter the room.

-One day, I may come back and slit your throat out of mercy, he said. You'll be happy to see me.

-Y-You'll have your place in H-Hell, Sweeney Todd, she uttered, her voice weak and her breaths shallow.

-And I'm sure you'll join me, he answered.

His ominous figure was the last thing she saw before fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the end of "Haven't we met?"! I hope you enjoyed the story, and I may write an epilogue if you are interested. Reviews will be cherished and taken good care of.<strong>


End file.
